The main objective of this project is to conduct a topographical analysis of brain sites most affected by chronic alcohol abuse. We also plan to investigate the nature of the electrophysiological deficits found in alcoholic patients. We propose to compare the electrophysiological deficits found in chronic alcoholics with those obtained in geriatric subjects. We also plan to investigate the acute CNS affects of alcohol in control subjects with those electrophysiological CNS changes observed in patients. These neurophysiological changes are to be assessed with the use of evoked brain potentials within the broader neurobehavioral context of information processing in the central nervous system.